Childish
by BellatrixAnnabethZivaEmilyPren
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"So, Luke and I were sitting in the bullpen trying to keep each other entertained so we wouldn't fall asleep./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Bull-fucking-shit," Luke exclaimed as I told him that I'm hyper flexible and couple basically put my feet behind my head. "I dare you to do it right now."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I got up and walked a couple feet toward his desk, sat down on the floor and put my feet behind my head. He gave me a look that most men gave me when they found that I'm flexible./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""How old are you, 12?" I asked, getting out of the position and crisscrossed my legs on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Says the girl cross legged on the floor," Luke said chuckling. He completely ignored the case we were suppose to be working on and put his elbows on his knees to talk to me better./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Yeah, well I don't care," I said as I leaned back. Suddenly, Luke looked to his right and he quickly started working on his case file. "What happened?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Luke opened his mouth, lifting his eyes up to look at me, as someone else responded./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Why are you laying on the floor? Shouldn't you be working?" I heard Hotch say as he walked up to the two of us. I got up faster than the speed of light./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Yes, sir. Well, we were talking trying to keep each other awake so we could finish and Luke- I mean Alvez- didn't-" I started to say but Hotch gave me a look and I immediately stopped talking. He looked at Luke before looking back at me and starting to walk back to his office./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Alvez, next time a woman says she can do something, take her word," He said as he paused for a second. "And get back to work." He said walking up the stairs and closing the doors./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"The second the door closed Luke and me started laughing our asses off. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Hey, at least we didn't get fired," I said putting my hand on his arm as Luke chuckled as his eyes glossed over./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Oh, I think you were doing perfectly fine trying to talk your way of the situations," He said nodding and laughing even more. I hit his arm and I laughed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Well, you could have given me a warning that our boss and guy with a stick up his ass was coming up to us," I said rolling my eyes as I walked back to my desk and sat down. Luke smiled at me with soft eyes and we both finished our work. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"*/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Wait, what happened?" Rossi asked me as I sat down across his desk./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Look, I walked up to them and (Y/N) was on the floor cross-legged and back on the floor," I said putting shaking my head and looking down./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""God, Hotch, how much do you want to bet their dating?" Rossi asked chuckling./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""Well, I'm sure Garcia already has that pool up and running," I commented, running my hand through my hair./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""She does. I think you're the only one she doesn't have down," He responded and we both laughed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Lucida, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #202020; -webkit-text-stroke: 1px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""I guess we'll find out who'll win the pool when they come out as together," I said./p 


End file.
